A New Beginning
by The blue Shaymin
Summary: part two to my a love prophecy ammayl greatly improved not good with these so just read best other ever the shiny gengar look him up
1. Chapter 1

_**A new beginning.**_

_**The second part of the "a love prophecy aamayl" the second part is here for you 2 reviewers (the shiny Gengar) and the second reviewer well if your reading this I didn't like your comet and if you feel like that I don't so go read some lemons rated T for safe**_

_**p.s if you want a great other look up (the shiny Gengar)**_

_**And without farther ado enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1 a new beginning.**_

_**Mason's pov**_

I looked in the room and I was astonished by what I saw. Five scientists gathered around a giant smoking tube the hatch open.

"Finely" one of the scientists said.

"Mewtwo" another said "rise"

"Mewtwo what type of Pokémon is that" said Sonya

"shh lessen" I told her

"Finely team rocket shall rule the word" the scientist with a clip board said as he jotted down a few things before tuning to the set of computers.

"Come on Mason let's stop these guy's we can do this " said Sonya

"I'm not so sure that Pokémon what did they call it"

Mewtwo…

Ya that's the one it look's…..

Mason that wasn't me

"Hold it right there" said the scientist with a clip board

Oh snap run for it Mason shouted running away from the scientist come on Sony… he was cut off

"Jolteon lets go" a voice shouted

I turned around in time to see Sonya's Jolteon thunder bolting the other 4 scientist just as the scientist with the clip board grabbed Sonya slapping a pair of handcuffs on her.

''hey" I shouted "let her go Umbreon shadow ball now" I yelled as my faithful and loyal Pokémon evolution popped out of its pokeball yelling his name "Umbreon" before firing a shadow ball at the scientist

"Mewtwo protect" commanded the scientist with the clip board

Mewtwo leaped in front of the scientist forming a purple shield as the shadow ball bounced harmlessly of coming straight back at us

"Umbreon dodge it quick" I yelled

Umbreon easily dodged the attack jumping to the right then shouting "breon umbre" thinking about it now he most likely said "Mason dodge "because before I could translate the shadow ball slammed into me causing me to cry out "aaahhhhhhgggg" as I was sent flying back into what looked like some sort of monitor with a bunch of wichumucolets attached to it.

I smashed into it causing it to turn on

"You fool" said one of the scientists just now recovering from the shock

I was dazed my vision was fading ever thing looked blurry and fuzzy

Mean while Sonya's Jolteon had shocked the scientist holding its trainer and had gotten him to let go soon after he got kicked in the groin "ooowwwww" the team rocket scientist shouted

Sonya had started to run towards me wan a shadow ball zipped only a inch from her head flying towards the machine hitting a keyboard wan horror struck

(("Te mines one minute tell self destruct"))

"Oh no you fools quickly evacuate" all the team rocket members ran out of the building.

Sonya ran towards me but she was stopped by Mewtwo.

He glared at us and then in a flash of light he teleported us one hundred feet away from the building

"What "said Sonya confused.

"Hey w-where my pokeball's" I said looking on my belt they were gone.

"He teleported us and not are Pokémon" said Sonya.

"What no" I said

"But mine are still hear in my bag see" said Sonya letting out all of her Pokémon.

"Mine are still in there "I said.

"I'll get them "Sonya said starting to run before I stopped her.

"no you cant what if you don't make it out in time in then…"I was cut of Sonya had grabbed my shoulders and kissed me.

I said something like "hhhuuu guuu" before she ran back into the building I waited Sonya's Pokémon standing bye me started to look nerves.

I waited there was a crack as one of the windows broke and my Umbreon and Sonya's Jolteon came rushing out jumping through the window Umbreon had his pokeball in his mouth

"Umbreon were is Sonya" I ask him,

His look went from confused to realization to astonish meant to worry to petrified all at once.

Me and all the Pokémon Waited and Waited suddenly there was a crack a flash of light before a vary loud BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM.

"Sonya nnoooo"I shouted along with her Pokémon.

We sat and wept for a good ten minutes before Jolteon said something to the other Pokémon.

"jolt Jolteon jolt jolt eon Jolteon jolt eon jolt jolt" all the other Pokémon looked at him then at me then back two him and nodded. They all walked over to where Mewtwo was and they all shouted at him he looked at them nodded the armor he had on was now broken his eye's glowed purple a light fash blinding me temporarily.

Wan the flash died down all of Sonya's Pokémon surrounded me in a circle there body's were glowing White ghostly in the night one by one they were absorbed into my body it was like they were bonded to my soul one after the other (espeon vapereon leafeon flameon glaceon and finely with a smile on his face her jolteon ) my Umbreon sat there watching.

'what 'I said before I black out

I woke with a start there was a Pokémon in front of me.

"hello I am Arceus I have a prophecy that I need you to do for me "

_**Short chapter this is part 2 to my first story as you can see (improved much I have) haha review if you like yoda**_

_**And send me a review or pm me it only takes 1 minute**_

_**Please flame but know language please next chapter up soon**_


	2. your dinner is geting cold

I have been slacking to busy reading and not a lot of writing all well…..

AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR JUST KIDING ONLY ONE PUT ME ON THERE WATCH LIST AND THAT WAS…CANT FIND THE EMAIL BUT YOU I KNOW YOUR READING review so I can remember you're the only one who did so don't worry it was you…

Chapter 2 Mason pov

We stood in silence I was waiting for a reply but somehow I knew I wouldn't get one maybe it was Espeon making me read a mind that was blank.

I snapped my fingers and yelled ASH KETCHUM YOUR DINNER IS COLD and if you saw the look on his face I knew that got his attention.

Down stairs.

"Where's Ash he's been gone for a while" may said looking around.

"Ash your dinner is getting cold" yelled Brock.

There was a blur a second later.

"I thought we ate dinner already" said Ash.

"ya the show is starting "said Max

And now we interrupt Pokémon black and white to bring you this pallet town news report.

(Braking the forth wall oops)

Upstairs.

I sighed and looked where five seconds ago Ash was standing

Was he even lessening to what I had to say? I thought to my self

I slowly and quietly walked dawn stairs and out the Door. Ash and co were too busy watching TV

I walked outside in the night the air was fresh bug Pokémon rustled the bushes nearby as I walked I heaved a bug sigh flashes of her face and smile it was making me depressed there was no doubt I had feelings for her I felt half full I needed some comfort I lobbed my only pokeball into their air and let out my umbreon

Umbre

Yes I am still

Umbreon eon bre

What how did you know that

Eon bre umbre

You felt a flutter inside?

Umbreon

Yes she did just a small one on the lips

Bre

So what

Umbre breon umbreon

You did it don't surprise me I saw the way you looked at her Espeon

Bre?

Yes theres a look

I walked dawn the small path hands behind my head I gasped and fainted.

….dream…..

I stood up everything was dark and black except a bright light

"Hello mason" a voice boomed

I tried to say something but I couldn't.

I realize I'm asking you to do a favor for me with no if you do what I asked of you I will bring back the friend you lost but of small price.

In a flash of blinding light I woke

….

It was a small chapter sorry change other name but I was Mason James peck now im the shaymin explorer


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. Welcome to my next chapter in a new (beginning) a lot of you are confused because this was supposed to be the next chapter in my other story. Back then I did not know how to create a new chapter. Sorry about that. One more announcement I have. I did change my other name to (the Shaymin explorer) it was (mason James peck) because I use that name for everything but then I made an OC with that name (silly me) any way I want all you out there to vote on this. (Which author name sounds better) the Shaymin explorer. Ore (the blue Shaymin) you decide and ill count up the votes any way next chapter.**

**Chapter 3 Mason's pov**

I woke up to a wet face. Cold water is never a good way to wake up by. I warn you never do it to me

Who did that I demand to know right now. Looking around I saw nothing.

What? I looked around again but this time I heard.

"The answer to that is a good question indeed"

"Will answer your question as we feel the need"

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"I'll make it triple if you don't get out of here Jessie James and meowth" I shouted.

"Hey how do you know are names" said Jessie

"Did we try to kidnap your Pokémon?" James asked

"No but you tried countless times to capture a certain Pikachu who's trainer goes by the name of Ash Ketchum." I shot back "and if you don't get your big blast off heads out of here I'll give you a shadow ball you'll never forget" I threatened.

"With what Pokémon" Jessie said holding up a pokeball with a black .U. on it.

"Umbreon come on out and you's shadow ball" I said calmly.

On cue the ball in Jessie's hand shook once before popping opening to reveal my Umbreon.

"You were saying" I threatened.

"Oh hey we wear just kidding around p-please don't blast us off" Jessie said ducking in there hot air balloon "here take your pokeball" James said throwing it down.

"Now scram" I shouted.

"Yes sir" they said as they flew away.

"Umbreon bre" my Umbreon Asked.

"Ya I know but I did not feel like it" I said.

We walked back up the trail and back to the Pokémon center and beleave me I was asleep before I hit the bed.

(Ash's pov)

The smell of food was what woke me up.

I got up and put some cloths on (Unova cloths) and tiredly walked down stairs.

I yawned and stretched my arms as I came around the corner my mom had just started to make breakfast. So I decided to take a walk I put on my shoes and headed out the door. It was nice to take a walk in the morning in pallet but other things where on my mind. I felt bad for his old friend losing everything he cared about except Umbreon.

I sighed what would have ban worse losing your best friend and your Pokémon. That would have been horrible. I shuddered at the thought of losing May or my Pokémon.

I had to take my mind off this somehow think of something else think of May or Pikachu. Speaking of which.

"Pika pi-pika pi?"

"Hey Pikachu I'm over here" I shouted as Pikachu came running up.

"Hey what are you doing" I asked.

"Pi Pikachu" the Pokémon replied jumping onto my shoulder rubbing his cheek on mine.

We walked for a bit wan Pikachu's ear's started to twitch.

"What is it busy team rocket?" I asked him

"Pika" he said shaking his head as he pointed up to the sky a purple orb flying in the sky towards the Pokémon center.

"Is that Mewtwo" I asked him.

"Pika pikachu"he said nodding his head.

"I wonder what it's doing" I said

"Pi" said the Pokémon shrugging his shoulders.

_**Ok that's it for this chapter sorry for the shortness.**_

_**Want to ask a question go right on ahead want to battle me n aim good**_

_**(With a small smile Shaymin**_)

by the way im adding more mewtwo because** i can**


End file.
